


Am I Homophobic or GAY?

by ughdotcom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Don't copy to another site, Drug Use, First Kiss, M/M, Past Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: John has no problem with his roommate being gay. Except he hates it when Sherlock kisses Victor in their room. Is he homophobic or bi AF?





	1. Chapter 1

‘The new roommate’s name was Sherlock.’ John reminded himself as he entered the dorm. It was already a mess. He hoped his roommate had the sense to leave his room alone.

“Hello!” Sherlock popped up from behind a stack of books, causing John to jump.

“Hey. I’m John Watson.” He said as soon as he calmed himself.

Sherlock smiled. “Sherlock Holmes, and I’m gay, so if you have a problem with that, you might want to move.”

“No. No problem at all.”

Sherlock gave a radiant smile that could probably be seen on the moon. “Great! Your room is that way!” John made his way into the relatively clean room, made up nicely, the way he was used to. His family was strict, and he hadn’t ever been allowed to have a messy room.  
_____

They lived in happy peace. John was surprised that Sherlock hadn’t come to college sooner. He was by far smarter than any of the teachers. And Sherlock got a boyfriend, Victor Trevor. John didn’t think he was homophobic, but he seemed to have a problem every time they kissed.  
_____

John and Sherlock were best friends. Sherlock helped to solve crimes at the police department, and John helped.

“Do you want to police officer when you grow up?” John asked as they walked back to campus.

Sherlock shook his head and gave a disgusted face. “No, I want to be a consulting detective.”

“What’s a consulting detective?”

“I made it up. The police come to me when they’re out of their league. Also, how was your date last night.”

“You were out last night, how did you know?”

“Your dress shirt is stained, you just polished your shoes, and I heard Sarah talking to her friends about it. She didn’t like it.”

“That’s cheating!”

Sherlock laughed and shrugged, “What do you want to do when you grow up?”

“I want to join the army. As a doctor.”

“That’s a good idea. You’d be good at saving people.” Sherlock opened the door to their dorm, bowing as he let John in. They both laughed as they went off to do their homework.  
_____

John still wasn’t sure why he hated Sherlock kissing Victor. But it all came clear one day.  
_____

Sherlock pecked John on the cheek that one day as he went to meet Victor. John wasn’t sure if Sherlock knew what he had done. But John realized he wasn’t homophobic. He was jealous.

Sherlock still dated Victor. John realized he must have been high AF when he kissed him on the cheek. So John sat in pining sadness.

John took care of Sherlock whenever he got too high, receiving help from a voice over the phone claiming to be Sherlock’s brother. He got rid of all of Sherlock’s drugs, checked every place that he could keep them. He didn’t want Sherlock getting hurt.

Sherlock got hurt. He had tried to get more drugs and the man had stabbed him in the stomach. John had taken him to the hospital complaining all the way. “This is why you need to get clean, Sherlock. You need to stop. Your going to end up either commiting suicide or getting murdered!” He carried the half asleep Sherlock into the hospital. “He’s been stabbed, and he’s high.” 

Sherlock was taken to the hospital room, where after getting stitched up, he fell fast asleep, John beside him in the hospital chair. “I cannot believe you would do that! You could have gotten better, or at least done something safer! I don’t want to see the man I love in danger, and I wouldn’t have said that if you weren’t passed out in a goddamn hospital bed!”

“You love me?”

John jumped up in his chair. “Holy fuck, Sherlock! You scared me!”

“You love me?”

John hung his head, “Maybe…?” But Sherlock just pulled him closer and kissed him full on the lips. “What the fuck?” John asked after they broke away.

“Sorry, was that too forward? I should have gotten consent.”

“You should have, but aren’t you dating Victor?”

“No, we broke up ages ago. Didn’t you know?”

“When did you tell me?”

“Two months ago, December 18th.”

John shook his head, “I was with my family then. Do you just keep talking when I leave?”

“How often do you leave?”

“I’m taking that as a yes. So, can you kiss me again?”

“Of course.” And they made out there and then.  
_____

They wished they could stay in that moment forever, but John got shipped to Afghanistan, and they slowly stopped writing. And both thought they would never see eachother again.


	2. Chapter 2

John had come back to London, shot in the war. He had a limp now, and was currently walking though the park. And shit was that Mike. Keep walking, keep walking, keep walking. “John! John Watson!”

They chat. John doesn’t enjoy it, but they do chat. “Come on – who’d want me for a flatmate?”

He swears, if he has to spend anymore time with Mike he will vomit, but Mike is bringing him to meet a potential flatmate, and even John can’t turn that down.

Mike introduces John to the odd man as an old friend. The man reminds John a lot of Sherlock, honestly, but John doesn't think he is. That would be highly improbable. Sherlock could probably calculate how improbable, but John dismisses the thought.

“Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Sorry?”

“Which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Afghanistan. Sorry how did you know?” Right then the man’s assistant? Coworker? Girlfriend? enters with coffee. “Ah, Molly, coffee.” He takes the mug. “What happened to the lipstick?”

“It wasn’t working for me.” Well, the man was too brusque, and the woman too awkward for them to be dating.

“Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth’s too small now.”

She smiled awkwardly and left.

“Who did you know?”

“What?”

“In Afghanistan. My ex went there.”

“Name, you can’t possible expect me to just know who your ex was.”

“John. His name was John.”

“Watson?”

“Yes. Did you know him?

“Knew him? I am him. Sherlock.” He raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock spun around to face John, completely ignoring his work. “John?”

“Sherlock.” He sighed, running towards and hugging his past lover, before pulling him in for a kiss. They both completely ignored Mike, who was shuffling awkwardly out the door.

“Ok, bye.” He muttered before running off, leaving the two men to kiss for a long while.

After they broke apart Sherlock was the first to speak. “I guess we’re sharing a flat?”

“Of course. Address?”

“221B Baker street.” Sherlock pressed another kiss to John’s lips before leaving. “Meet me there at seven o’clock. Bye.” They parted ways happily.


End file.
